Run a way
by Dr. Cricket
Summary: Ami ran a way buts she lives in the dbz world and sm world need her!
1. Default Chapter

Run a way  
  
Author notes: " talking" *action* [ thoughts]  
  
Ami~ 15 Gohan~17 goten~12 Goku and Chi chi~old  
  
" Have you seen her? Goku asked .  
  
" no." Goten replied to his father. They been looking for his missing sister. Goku sighed.[ why can't we find her?] Goten flew off. Goku went into the house. Chi chi ran out of her room .  
  
" found her?" She asked.  
  
" No." Goku said sadly. [ can we please find her one day?] Chi chi thought.  
  
Goku and the rest of the gang are trying to find his daghter that has been mising far a week.Ami . She looked different from Goku or her family. Blue hair with matching eyes. The petite girl ran-a-way after they she came back from school for summer break.  
  
Gohan came in the house . All the sudden he felt a ki raise.And is was'nt anyones that knew.  
  
" Dad! Do you fell that!?!? Gohan asked his father .  
  
" Hai! Let's see who the ki belongs to." Goku and Gohan flew off towards dense woods. ~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O  
  
[ Maybe I can raise my ki today a little higher.Hopefully they don't notice.] The girl thought as she raised her ki. The girl was the run-a-way girl. Ami. Ami formed a little ball of water making it bigger . Then she tossed the ball into the air and let it splash into a lttle pond next to her.  
  
Ami walked towards her tree house she built the last summer she was her. She flew up onto her litte porch and sat down. Ami sensed two people comeing toword her camp. She lowered her ki and crept in her house.  
  
Goku and gohan landed in Ami's camp and looked around.  
  
" You think this place might be it." Gohan said in a wisper so only Goku can hear it.  
  
" Hai." Goku anwsered. he looked up and noticed a tree house. goku pionted it out to Gohan. They both flew up onto the porch and looked insode to find the runaway girl looking straight at them.  
  
Ami got up and jumped down and ran into the woods.[ Great! They found me!I don't whant to go back.] Ami ran with her dad and older brotherr on her heels.  
  
Goku and and Gohan looked at onther. They nodded. Goku did instamt trammission and Gohan sped up right behind Ami. Goku appeared right infront of Ami . Stratled she truned and ran into Gohan. Who caught her .  
  
" Let go of me!" Ami yelled harshly. Gohan did'nt budge.  
  
"No." Gohan said firmly.  
  
"Why did you run a way?" Goku asked calmly to his daughter.Goku was reliefed that he found her alast.  
  
"Why should I tell you? You will take me home and everyone will come over ask me if I'm alright." She responed to her dad.  
  
" well then I guess shes right , we'll take her home and tell some new rules for my daughter.!Lets go!" Goku said simply.  
  
[ ohh no they don't!] Amy made two ice balls and threw them at Goku and Gohan. They were surprised for they have never seen that before. Ami took took the time to run out of Gohans arms and towards the cliff.She stopped about right over the cliff and looked back . Seeing them flying over she jumped off.Ami jumped off and landed in the spot she wanted to be . The cave. She ran in a little bit so they would'nt see her. But they wern't fooled and grabed her and started to fly off towords their home. Gohan, Ami and Goku landed at home. Chi chi rushed out with Goten .  
  
"Ami! I almost gave up on you ! I missed you so much!" * sobbs* Chi chi said through her sobbs.  
  
" I'mised you guys too.Ami said.But kept a still face. Ami gave her mom a hug and also a hug Goten . She went inside with rest of the family outside. Goku was about go and have a little talk with her but, Chi chi stopped him and shook her head. " She needs time to settle in. Tomorrow you may." Goten and Gohan flew to the Bulma's house and told the great news.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~ Bulma's house~!!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~ Gokhan just finished the story when all these questions came flying at him.  
  
" Is she Ok ?" Bluma asked.  
  
" How did she make those ice balls?" Vegta asked.  
  
"One at a time!" gahan said calmy.  
  
" She's Ok buts needs to settle down and we don't now how she form the balls." Gohan amwesered.  
  
" Well We better get going, come on Gohan." Goten said getting up and started for the door.  
  
!~!!~!~!~!~!~~!!~!~~!Goku's house~!!~!~!~!~!~!~! The next day........  
  
Ami woke up to see her father at her bed side. Looking at her .Ami sat up .And asked.  
  
" What do you whant?"  
  
" I have questions and rules to go by."  
  
" what are they?" *sigh*  
  
"Fist why did you run away?"  
  
" To be ummmm alone and practice."  
  
What do you mean "practice" By makeing those balls of ice?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"How did you make them?"  
  
Ami shrugged " I don't know. I just concetrate and poof! There they are."  
  
"Ok. The rules now. 1. do not leave this house with out premission. 2. No your not going to make those ice things in the house. 3. No termper agaist any of us. Now if break any of those rules you'll be grounded.Got it?"  
  
(Amy) "Yes dad."  
  
"May I go out and get some exersise?" She asked her dad.  
  
" Yes you may omly go around the house . Got it?"  
  
" Yep!" Ami's spirt rose just a bit.  
  
While outside the boys Trunks .Goten and Gohan were talking about the arrival of gohan,Goten's sister.  
  
" So how is she? " Trunks asked.  
  
" She's fine. Just she got a temper now." gohan replied.  
  
"Hey you guys ! What you doing out here? Talking??" Ami asked . She changred into a bocean blue double strap tank top and joggers pants with a pair of blue tenis shoes.  
  
" Yea just talking.Can you show us a ice ball.? Trunks asked.  
  
Ami lifted an eyebrow ." I guess they told of you my gift?Sure!" Ami asked and replied.[ Now I get them!]  
  
Ami formed three ice balls size of an soft ball. Then she threw them.She laughed and ran.  
  
" Hey that was'nt fair!" Gohan yelled and he chased Ami . The older boys ran after Ami too. Ami ran and ran. She was used to it. Ami turned around and formed ice shards amd tossed them at the running boys.  
  
"ahhh! We are going to get you good now!"trunks said amd with that he took off into the air and Landed right in front of her . Ami stopped and try to kick him but it was no use.He caught her and held her tightly and waiteed for the other boys to come.  
  
" Now what should we do to the little one.?Trunks asked once the boys were there That ust got Ami's temper up.Ami Stomped on Trunks foot. Hard. And made frozen droplets around then she pushed them in to his face.That stung him .  
  
" You know that hurt!" Ami shrugged it off and speed towards the woods.  
  
" Ohh no! Dad said to keep her out of there!" gohan told the others.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for lets caught her and drop her on the beach!" Goten sugsted. The boys noddedand took of to get her.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~! Later that night~!~!~!~!~  
  
Ami came in into the house in damp clothesand stormed off into her room. The bys were laughing their heads off.( Trunks was spending the night.)  
  
"What was that all about?" Goku asked concerned.  
  
"ohh we jusr ummm.. droped her into water?" Goten Said in between his laughs.  
  
Ami dreesed out into some silkn pj's . The top was blue and the bootems were white. "You guys are going to pay!! You hear me now you been warned.!!!!" Ami yelled into the living room. !~!~!~!~ In a onther demision~!~!~!!~!!~!~!~!  
  
" I wonder where salior Meruury is?" Salior moon/sernea wondered.out loud.  
  
" I don't know but we need to find her quickly before the negaverse comes" Said Luna.  
  
" Maybe she's in aonther demision?" AskedSalior jupter/ Lita.  
  
" I don't know we might hav eto think that trough. For we need her intellagnce for the up coming war.! Said Artimis.  
  
Well i'll ask the fire tonight ! / salior mars/Ray said. !~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
I know the charters were a little ooc. Well please reveiw it and you will have to wait for the next chapter.I'll anweser quwestions if you ask them! 


	2. Meet thesalior senshi and say goodbye

Run a way  
  
Author notes: *actions* [thoghts] "talking" (author notes) I decided to have Goten and Trunks older.  
  
Ami,senshi~ 15  
  
Gohan~17  
  
Goten, Trunks~ 16  
  
Others~ old  
  
Dr. Cricket: I do not own any thing ! only the plot!!! * smacks the layer on the head*  
  
Ami woke up the next moring and silently slipped on a white shirt and a pair of jeans. Then she made herself some eggs and toast.[Now time to activate my plan.  
  
Ami walked over to her room. It was light blue.Ami went in her small closet and took out three buckets,string and went into the bathroom .She filled up the buckets and then turned them almost frozen cold.  
  
Ami crept into Her into the living room where the boys were sleeping. She tied a peice a string to the bucket and tied the other end to Goten who truned alot in his sleep. Thnkfully they all sleeped under the fan. So she set the bucket on the fan. She did the same to the others. Ami ran out of the room.  
  
"Dad?" *wakes up Goku.*  
  
" Yea?" he asked whiles he rubbed his eyes.  
  
" i'm going outside. Ok?" Ami told him. Goku nodded.  
  
After Ami left and went to a window where she could see the boys . Goten woke up groggily.  
  
"Go-ahhhhhhhhh!" the bucket fell onto Goten.this woke up Trunks and Gohan.  
  
" What in the- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!' The other boys said in unsion. The yelling also woke up Goku and Chi chi. they stood in utter silence. Goku started to laugh. Chi chi joined with him.  
  
" Where is she ! I'm going to get her for this! " Trunks said angrly. And then the boys changed in some dry clothes and speed off to get ami .  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ In the sm world  
  
"What do you what mom?" Sernea asked to her mother.  
  
"I think we've found our Missimg senshi. I need you , Lita, Mina, and Setsuna to get her from the world she's in.Her name is Ami.  
  
" Hai! right away mom." With that sernea went to the door.  
  
" Serena take Luna with you." Sernea nodded.  
  
" everyone here?" Luna said looking around .[yes veryone was here] Setsuna made a time portal.  
  
"Everyone in!" Serena stepped in then Mina , Lita,Luna and last setsuna.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O The girls landed in a canp area . ( Ami's old area)  
  
" where are we? " mina asked  
  
" I don't know! Come on lets get to a near town and start looking there.! " Luna said and started off in the dirction where Ami and gang lived.  
  
~O~ Same world just diffrernt place.  
  
Ami sat behind the house waiting for the boys to go looking for her. She heard them flying off towards the woods. Ami went in the house.  
  
" Ami did you make that trap ?" Asked her mom.  
  
"Hai!" She replied. " I told them to watch out!" She added. Chi chi shook her head.  
  
"Kids. what am I going to do?" She said to herself.  
  
[ Where is that strange engery coming from. ] Ami thought said as felt it.  
  
" Mom i going out!" She said as she ran out. Ami took off runing towords the woods , when she got closer she saw a group of girls . One had blonde hair in the weird hair style , another blode all the way down to her waist. The third girl had had brown hair up in a ponytail. The last of the girls had blackish hair ,down to her waist too. There was a talking cat??  
  
" Shut up Luna that girl is going to hear you!"The girl said with the pig tails.  
  
" Are you lost?" I asked thr odd group.  
  
" you know where we can find a girl named Ami?"  
  
[ Who are these pepole.?!?!?!]" Who are you?!?!!??"Ami asked in a dead calm vioce almost icy. Ami raised her ki. She got in a fighting stance.  
  
" We are the Salior Senshi!I'm salior moon, you may call me Serena .Said the pig tail girl. This is Mina , Lita and setsuna.And we need to talk to Ami ? You know her don't you!" Serena said.  
  
" What do you want with me?" Ami asked . she put a hand behind her back and formed a ice ball.  
  
" We need you to come with us and become Solair Merury! Serena said to Ami.  
  
[ what in the world are they talking about??] Ami raised her ki as high it would let her. Ami made her ice ball really big .As big as her! She threw it at them. "You'll never take me!" She screamed at the scared senshi. The rest of the z-gang was there and watching herin utter amazment. Ami ran away towards her home.The ice ball crashed into the girls. The z-gang left and fallowed the very, very fast girl.  
  
Ami ran into her room got some clothes and got her training clothes and a couple sensu beans. Then she went to her desk and scribbled a note  
  
Note:  
  
I be back don't look for me. I want peace when training.  
  
~Ami  
  
Ami got out of the house and walked toward her old tree house.( she lowered her ki) Chi chi fallowed the girl. chi chi took her comuacatioer.  
  
The s-gang (senshi gang) Finally got out of the ice that trapped them.  
  
" Why did she do that?" Lita asked.  
  
"Shes afraid. You have to understand this world hd gone through alot of evil." Setsuna said.  
  
" I wonder how she got her power without the henshin pen.? Asked Luna.  
  
" well we better find her and explain it all on friendly terms. And try to gain her trust. all of the s-gang nodded. They walked toward Goku's house which could been seen. Maybe a mile they had to walk.  
  
~O~ Same time at Goku's house.  
  
" What in the world did she do to those girls?Karroket you know your daughter . What in the world did she do? Vegta ( no duh) asked Goku.  
  
" I guess thats her ice ball just really hugeand threw it at them. She must of felt threaten to do that big and but her ki really high." Goku explained  
  
"Dad ! Look what I found!" Goten yelled ashe ran in with the note Ami wrote. He gave it to his father. As goku read his eyebrows went up in disbelief.[ no! she couldn't have.!!!]  
  
" Dad wheres mom??" Gohan asked.  
  
Goku picked up the commucatior .and turned it on.  
  
" Chi chi? Are you there? This is Goku!"  
  
" Goku? I know where Ami went! i fallowed her. I am in the woods . There is a tree house and a small pond.Over and out." Chi chi saod turned off .  
  
" You where that is ?" Vegta asked Goku. Goku nodded. They all fallowed. Goku. No one noticed that Trunks was gone.  
  
Trunks Flew over the woods and spotted a clearing. Trunks landed and saw a tree house. He looked around and saw a ice ball coming at him.He dodge it and saw Ami in asliver and icy blue gi.  
  
" Trunks ! I'm sorry . I thought you were those girls.! " * walks over to Trunks*  
  
" Hi Ami! Who were those girls? please tell me." Trunks asked.  
  
" i don't really know them. They wanted me to go with them to aonther world and be salior merury." Ami said. Crack! Ami and Trunks truned arond to see her mom.  
  
Mom! What are you doing here?" Ami asked her.  
  
" Looking for you!" She said  
  
" Would you like to rest?" Ami asked. Her mom nodded. Ami helped her mom up into the tree house and onto the bed. Chi chi was so exushed she fell asleep right away.  
  
" Goku ,Vegta, Gohan and Goten flew down on the camp.  
  
Ami heard people below them. She motioned Trunks to be quiet. She formed an ice ball. She went on the porch and stood up. When she saw it was her dad and the others she quickly destoryed the ball and jumped down.  
  
" Hi daddy!" * runs over and gives him a hug. " Hi Everyone. !"  
  
Hey where's Trunks?" Goten asks.  
  
" Up here! " Trunks jumped down.  
  
All the sudden rain poured down . " Everyone come in the tree house!" Ami shouted over the rain and headed up. Ami got out extra beds and put them out.  
  
" Looks like you guys will have to stay here untill the strom settles down."  
  
" vegta you better call Bluma andtell her whats going on." Goku said as he gave him the communcatior.  
  
That night when everyone was a sleep. Trunks was up and thinking.[ Why do I feel happy when I'm with her? ] Then he closed his eyes andfella sleep. But did'nt get much sleep before he heard a noise. he sat up andlooked around everyone was here. [Wait Ami not here!] He got up and looked out onto the porch and saw her looking at the stars. He looked at her . Her face had noemotion . Eyes twinkled when the moonlight hit her. Then he noticed something she had a tail.!  
  
" It's late you know." She said without looking at him.  
  
" You should be in bed." Trunks anwesered .  
  
" I can't sleep and i don't fell comfertable with my tail when laying down." Ami looked at him. Her eyes were icy and looked if they were the ocean She looked away. She stood up and streched.  
  
" You better get some sleep Trunks , I'll be Ok." Trunks shook his head.  
  
" I'll not go to sleep only if you do." He responded.  
  
Ami jumped down to the ground and went get a drink.Trunks jumped and sat down on the ground and yawned. Instantly it grew colder and was geting colder.Ami And Trunks looked up in the sky. It was snow! Ami jumped up . She was happy that it would get colder . That how she liked the weather,cold.  
  
Ami noticed that Trunks was there and he was shivering. Ami went up and slinemtly got her blanket and gave it to him.  
  
" T-Thank y-y-you!" Trunks stammered.  
  
"I don't see how you people don't like it cold." Ami said with happiness .  
  
~O~O  
  
The s- gang decdided to go to that camp and turned to the woods and started walking.  
  
After a while they came to the place,saw that Ami and her friends were there . They saw Ami and a boy in the snow. Ami had no jacket on or nothing but her pj's. Then Ami saw them.  
  
" What do you want?" She yelled at them. The boy looked at them then jumbed up and got in a fighting stance.  
  
" We just want some warm clothes andto talk to you in friendly trems! " Serena yelled back at them. Ami nodded at the boy and he flew up and got the clothes. He threw them at the girls. Ami and the boy walkwed away towords the pond andwispered at eachother.  
  
" If they do anything to make a fight we will fight them." Trunks said. Ami nodded.  
  
" They are weak in streath but not in power, I belive they have powers like me. Would you wake up the rest while I talk?" Ami asked Trunks nodded and went off to tell the others.  
  
Ami walked to the girls. "Ok just to warn you . If you do anything to singal to fight we will fight you.and till you are dead or too weak .' The girls nodded. " Ok what do you whant and why."Ami sked.  
  
" We need to join us and help us fight in our world. Because we need you,Salior Merury to help us in the up coming war.we know that we need you because you were born in the wrong world. We know you are thesalior because you have the powers of Merury." Luna said.  
  
Ami freaked out." That c-cat can talk!  
  
" I am one of the advisers of the Salior Senshi."  
  
By now all of the z-gang was here. All of them siting. The Trunkswas sitting by Ami and the other side was her father .  
  
Ami introduced everyone to the Senshi.  
  
" So you want me to come with you guys?Ami asked.  
  
All of them nodded.  
  
" If you don't come with us our world will fall into the curropted evil queen." Sessuna said  
  
" But if I come I won/t be able to vist my family or my freinds!" Ami told the senshi.  
  
" We can always vist this world. After the war you can come back here and live your life again. " Setsuna said.  
  
" So your just using me ? I don't want to be used!" Ami said and ran into the woods. [ i don't wanna be used.]  
  
" ohh no. She thinks it the other way around." Serena said softly.  
  
" I'll get her." Trunks said quickly and ran after Ami.  
  
" Ami ! Ami ! Where are you?" Trunksshouted. He her over at a stump of a tree." you Ok?" He said gently. She looked up with her blue eyes.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
" Why" We need youat the tree house.This is about you . We can't make your decsion.Hey they need you to win this fight. And if they on't send you back I'll come and get you out of there. Come on we'll take the long way so you can think." Trunks said.  
  
"Ok" Ami said. She stood up. [ Why ddoes he make me fell better when the worse comes?]  
  
Ami and Trunks came into the clearing and saw Chi chi serveing breakfast.  
  
" What ook you so long?" Chi chi asked .  
  
"We talked." Ami said simply and sat down and started eating. Everyone watched her eat. she quickly ate 4 pancakes, eggs, 3 peices of tost andhad a couple glass of milk.( remember shes a sayian) Ami looked up.  
  
"What?" She asked them.  
  
When did you have a tail.?!?!" Goku asked his daughter.  
  
"2 days ago I got it." * sweatdrop* Ami said.  
  
" Why did'nt you tell us sooner!?" Goku said. The senshi watched with no clue going on.  
  
"This went on for about 5 miutes. " Can we eat now.? " Serena shouted to get over Ami and her dad.  
  
" Yea why don't we eat now?" Goten helping himself.Then everyone was eating and talking.  
  
The next day~O~O~O After breakfast. ~O~O~O  
  
" Ami we need to go now. Are you going to come with us?" Serena asked.  
  
"Hai. But may I pack some things up first?" Ami asked.Serena nodded . Ami ran home and got the stuff she wanted.She saw something on drawer. It was a blue rose. [wow] she picked it up and put it between her clothes so no one saw it.  
  
She went outside where everyone was waiting. She said byes and did hugsto her family.  
  
Setsuna opened a time portal. The senshi steped in .Before she steped in she did her last look. Trunks gave her a look as if he did something. [ the rose] She simled andsteped in.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
So how did you guys like it? 


End file.
